The present invention relates to a wall and ceiling scraping device with collection pan and more particularly pertains to scraping and collecting materials from a wall or ceiling surface so as to minimize clean-up.
The removal of wall coverings, such as wall paper, paint, ceiling plaster, or texture, usually involves the use of some type of scraping device that is directed into the wall or other surface in a scraping motion so as to facilitate it's removal. The unfortunate result of this removal is that the wall paper, paint, plaster, or texture falls to the floor and needs to be collected and discarded. What is needed is a method of scraping off such materials while at the same time collecting the removed materials so the worker will not have to clean up after or during the process.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that has a scraping blade with a collection pan secured to the blade so that as the wall coverings are removed by the blade, they are collected in the pan for quick and easy disposal.
The use of scraping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, scraping devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing wall coverings are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a wall or ceiling scraping device with collection pan for scraping and collecting materials from a wall surface so as to minimize clean-up.
In this respect, the wall and ceiling scraping device with collection pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scraping and collecting materials from a wall or ceiling surface so as to minimize clean-up.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wall and ceiling scraping device with collection pan which can be used for scraping and collecting materials from a wall or ceiling surface so as to minimize clean-up. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.